Activated carbon cloth (ACC) is an alternative to traditional activated carbon granules for many filtering and odor reducing applications. activated carbon cloth (ACC) is available as a single weave, double weave, or knitted jersey fabric that is totally constructed of activated carbon fibers. It can also be supplied laminated to other fabric for low temperature applications such as military garments. For many applications, activated carbon cloth (ACC) has up to 250% of adsorption capacity of activated carbon granules with enhanced mass and heat transfer qualities.
The prior art reveals several applications of activated carbon granules to odor control or vapor capture. Activated carbon cloth (ACC) is applied to the capture and recovery of volatile organic compounds (VOC's) in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,936 of Rood et al. The electrical conductivity aspect of activated carbon cloth (ACC) is used to heat the activated carbon cloth (ACC) filters electrically to boil off the adsorbed VOC's during the recovery phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,423 of Doughty et al discloses a method of purifying an air stream in a building or vehicle by passing the air stream through an adsorbent activated carbon cloth, and then regenerating the carbon cloth by electrically heating the carbon cloth for desorbing the captured contaminants and venting them away from the carbon cloth by a purging air stream, enabling the carbon cloth to be reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,143 of McGowan relates to an adsorptive filter for refrigerators and freezers; a woven or non-woven filter matrix with granules or powder elements of activated carbon and/or other compounds combined in to the matrix, is used as the odor-reducing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,234 of Baillieul et al. adds a vapor-condensing trap to a household type deep fryer to condense the vapors given off by the food preventing their odorous entry into the air.
Patent Publication No. US 2003/0010767 of Li describes a multifunctional cooking system consisting of a stand-alone electrically heated cooker with an “odor eliminating filter assembly 15” in the lid as shown in FIG. 1. No further description of the filter is revealed.
Patent Publication No. US 2004/0187702 of Xu relates to a forced venting fry utensil that includes “a disposable activated charcoal filter 42b” in the exhaust venting conduit. This invention forces air into the fry utensil, which is then vented through the venting conduit for reducing cooking odors.
None of the prior art cited uses of activated carbon cloth (ACC) panels to reduce odor from domestic frying pans, commercial frying bins, gym bags, hats or kitchen garbage cans.